Fórmula de la Conquista Navideña
by Anne Darket
Summary: Draco trata de conquistar a Harry en cuatro simples pasoss y la Navidad es una buena temporada para cazar leones ¿no creen? ¡Feliz Navidad Atrasada!


**La Fórmula de la Conquista Navideña**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Dedicado a Dee, por este día tan maravilloso: Navidad.

Bebe un poco de vino

Sus labios insinuantes se volvieron a posar, con descarada sensualidad, sobre el borde de la copa, la inclinó con suavidad y el exquisito sabor del vino impregnó su paladar. Harry se mantuvo impasible frente a él, ante ese derroche de erotismo, aunque interiormente un acalorado debate se llevaba a cabo.

Por los amplios ventanales se distinguían los copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo, tapizando el asfalto con una gruesa capa blanquecina. Allí la calefacción mantenía a ambos en una temperatura adecuada, evitando que los diez grados bajo cero los congelaran. El cielo nocturno acogía a toda la gente que yacía en sus casas, riendo y cantando, festejando, esperando con ansias la Navidad.

En aquél momento, sin embargo, dos jóvenes aún trabajaban en el proyecto que debían concluir y entregar al día siguiente.

– Es Nochebuena Malfoy, deja de jugar con mi paciencia y ponte a trabajar. Prometí llegar a la Madriguera a las nueve y ya son las diez y media. – Replicó Harry, exasperado.

– Mira Potter, relájate, igual llegarás para Navidad. A parte, has pasado muchas Nochebuenas con la estirpe Weasley, una que no salgas en las fotos familiares, no afectará. – La sonrisa seductora de Draco se desvaneció y sorbió nuevamente un trago de vino.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse y no golpear el lindo rostro de su compañero.

– Aún así, hay que apresurarnos o Ginny me matará.

El rostro inexpresivo de Draco se tornó, repentinamente, frío y distante. Por fin acabó con el preciado líquido rojizo.

– Entonces deberíamos comenzar, de lo contrario la pequeña Weasley no te dejará hacerle el amor esta noche – las palabras destilaban veneno. Harry no entendió el por qué de su espontáneo enfado. Draco se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio y se dirigió a los sillones con unos papeles en mano. – Sinceramente creo que deberíamos desistir, hay preocupaciones más importantes.

_Sé tolerante Harry. Él no tiene con quién festejar._

– No seas idiota – dijo mientras se dirigía al sillón frente al rubio – es necesario determinar las causas de que la poción no funcione adecuadamente. A parte, ya llevamos mucho tiempo con las investigaciones, no podemos dejarlo así como así.

– Bien – contestó Malfoy más calmado – ¿cuál es tu teoría?

– Creo que lo que hicimos mal fue el procedimiento de calentamiento. Supongamos que la temperatura que usamos es de 100 grados Celsius, eso disminuiría, en gran medida, el porcentaje de evaporación que se desprende y por lo tanto la materia se conservaría más.

– Si ese es el caso, por qué, según tú, no sería más conveniente cerrar el caldero mientras se calienta a la temperatura de 2200 grados.

– El problema es que al hacer eso, sólo habría una transferencia de energía y seguramente las concentraciones del reactivo se sedimentarían al finalizar el procedimiento.

Draco respiró profundamente.

– Mira, esto va para largo. Sé que esto va en contra de las reglas que acordamos al comenzar el trabajo, pero en serio necesito beber vino mientras analizo el problema. Dirás que es una excusa, pero me ayuda a inspirarme. Así que, por pura cortesía, te pregunto nuevamente ¿quieres un poco de vino?

_No._

– Aceptaré la propuesta.

••••

Canta un villancico conmigo

De nuevo miró el reloj. Pasaban de las doce, sus ojos risueños empezaban a dar las primeras señas de cansancio, pero el vino le seguía dando vida, la fortaleza que necesitaba para estar con Draco Malfoy.

– Creo que ya no deberías tomar. – Su expresión facial fue de fastidio, la recomendación la mandó al infierno y llenó, por quinta vez, el cristal, hasta el tope.

– Creo que deberías dejar de tratarme como a un bebé. – Rezongó Harry con los primeros rastros de borracho.

– Óyete, estás arrastrando las palabras. Vamos a ponerlo así: si tú sigues tomando como si fuera agua lo que consumes, seguramente no terminaremos la maldita poción y nos cancelarán el permiso para usar el cuerno de unicornio.

– Bien, bien. Lo que pasa es que eres un aguafiestas y a parte de alejarme de mi familia porque tú no tienes una, pretendes que yo me quedé aquí, pensando en la solución mientras que todos los demás cantan, bailan, comen y ríen…

La impávida mirada de Draco se posó en él, Harry cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras. Trató de disculparse, no obstante, un jalón fuerte y firme le hizo pararse. Se enfrentó a esos gestos agraciados que denotaban frustración y animadversión. El rubio apretó los labios ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos. Harry escuchó demasiado cerca su respiración, pausada y profunda, por lo cual quiso alejarse, pero la mano que aferraba su camisa blanca se lo impidió.

– Yo…

Draco suspiró y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia habló.

– Si en verdad quieres o debes irte, puedes hacerlo. Descuida, yo lo terminaré. No quiero ser el culpable de tus traumas por no celebrar Navidad. Ve en paz. – Maldito rostro angelical que tiene, cuando quiere puede hacer que sientas compasión por él.

– Yo no quise decir…

– Claro que querías y estás en todo tu derecho. Y déjame aclararte algo, el hecho de que no tenga una familia con quien celebrar, no significa que quiera arruinarle la vida a todas las personas que sí la tienen. A parte, no te he prohibido que cantes mientras piensas, o que bailes o que rías, ¡hasta te he insinuado desde que llegamos si no quieres pavo, uvas, ensalada de manzana, o alguna otra comida típica de este día! Así que por favor, deja de torturarme y hacerme ver el monstruo de tu cuento de hadas ¿quieres? Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que hablan de mí a mis espaldas.

Las grandes orbes esmeraldas se enfocaron en el suelo. El aliento cálido de Draco llegaba a su rostro y lo embargaba. Notó un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo, el aumento de la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón, la sangre bombeada a su rostro que se tornaba escarlata y el deseo creciente de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Respiraba con dificultad, el piso trepidaba y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Trató de ignorar el sentimiento, pronto su mente lo asoció con otro acontecimiento: habían pasado dos años, sin embargo, recordaba esa sensación de ansia y pasión corriendo por sus venas; sus lenguas se encontraron en su húmeda boca, sus dedos apresaron con rapidez las tetillas erectas y su miembro se coló por la estrecha y oscura entrada. Le gustó, más que cuando lo hacía con Ginebra.

Volvía a experimentar la lujuria recorriendo hasta el más ínfimo rincón de su ser y se entremezclaba con otra cosa que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aún desconociendo el qué.

– Entonces ¿te vas a ir?

Le relajó escuchar su voz.

– Silent night, holy night! All is calm, All is bright… puedes cantar conmigo o puedes quedarte en silencio y escuchar mi melodiosa voz.

– Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child… – continuo Draco

_Holy Infant so Tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace._

••••

Quédate, hace frío.

Una y diecisiete de la mañana. En vez de avance, retrocedían y el hilo de los pensamientos poco a poco se perdía en el oscuro vacío de su mente, nublando los sentidos, llenándolos de pereza. El tic tac del reloj lo desesperaba y el incesante golpeteo de los dedos largos y blancos sobre la mesa le obligaban a pensar en la forma más rápida e indolora de suicidio. Sorbió un trago de café y pensó en que prefería el vino, por desgracia Draco ya se lo había retirado.

– No veo otro remedio.

Deseó convencerse, sin mucho éxito, de que la falta de sueño y las nulas energías, le hacían jugarretas extrañas. De pronto Malfoy se veía sensual. No cómo Marilyn Monroe en sus retratos famosos, ni cómo Angelina Jolie en sus películas recientes; se asemejaba más a ese toque encantador de Colin Farrell o al despilfarro de gracia de Jude Law. En definitiva era culpa del vino y del cansancio, porque él, en sus ocho sentidos, jamás pensaría o siquiera atravesaría la idea de que Draco es guapo.

– ¡Hey! Deja de verme así, siento como si estuviera cubierto de espinillas.

Negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien que responder.

– Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

– Deberías quedarte a dormir. Sabes que cada año, en este día, cancelan las vías flú y el permiso para aparecerse, por seguridad. – Hizo una pausa y sus miradas se encontraron. – Te ves muy agotado y no quisiera que te pasara algo malo en el camino. A parte, hace mucho frío.

_No es necesario._

– ¿Quieres que mi elfos te preparen el cuarto?

_En realidad no, ya me voy._

– Creo que esta noche no manejaré.

Draco chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente un elfo doméstico se postró frente a él.

– ¿Qué desea Señor Malfoy?

– Prepara el cuarto de invitados y deja la llave de la cerradura en la cómoda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la criatura ya se había ido.

– Nunca tengo invitados, así que la habitación está hecha un desastre. O normalmente se alojan en dónde yo duermo…

– ¿Qué? – fue un leve susurro, pero lo suficientemente entendible para que Draco le mirara y sonriera de una manera anómala. Harry no comprendía como podía hacerse eso sin dormir juntos. Imágenes perversas y sucias desfilaron por su cabeza, todas, sin excepción, concordaban en algo especialmente intolerante: sexo. Hombres y mujeres por igual, entre las sábanas costosas, sobre el colchón suave, los cuerpos desnudos, jadeos incesantes, gritos placenteros. Todo conjugado provocaba un estallido iracundo en su interior.

– Y yo duermo en la sala.

Alivio. Sintió alivio al escucharlo y la tira de eróticas ideas se diluyó.

Una campana sonó por todos los salones y Draco dedujo que el salón estaba listo.

– Sabes Harry – se sentó junto al moreno y éste, sorprendido por el tono en que le habló y la forma de llamarlo, se alejó unos centímetros – podría ser que por primera vez mi cama fuera ocupada por dos personas.

El sonido del reloj marcando las dos de la mañana ya no le molestó, porque sobre sus labios delgados y fríos, la boca perfecta, suave y caliente de Draco se cerraba. El beso se prolongó hasta que surgió la necesidad de respirar.

••••

Duerme tranquilo entre mis brazos

Volvió a acariciar la tersa piel de su pómulo. No era el alcohol el causante, ni la supuesta irracionalidad por sueño. Es algo mucho más grande, puro y hermoso. Es un sentimiento que más allá de hacer daño, logra crecer una semilla de esperanza y de pureza. Y es fantástico porque, a pesar de que impide el correcto funcionamiento de las neuronas, te eleva al cielo, a un paraíso propio y logra generar una felicidad estúpidamente adictiva.

Al menos es lo que percibe Harry. Las sábanas son azules y su miles de pliegues los cubren. Las almohadas son de pluma de ganso y una indescriptible ligereza lo inunda. Las paredes son verdes e inspiran armonía. Las luces son tenues, en la penumbra puede notar la sonrisa de Draco, los párpados cerrados, sus mejillas encendidas, su cabello alborotado y su nariz respingada que no para de absorber su aroma. Y todo es magnífico. Incomparable. Grandioso.

Bajo la tela de algodón de su camisa, los brazos del rubio lo envuelven, lo aprietan, lo acogen y le dan seguridad. Sus bocas se buscan, sus lenguas se deslizan en un vals impredecible y encajan. Sus manos buscan las caderas de Draco y lo atrae hacia él. Es demasiado e inconvenientemente poco, aunque se escuche ridículamente imposible. Lo necesita, lo quiere, lo añora.

Son las hormonas y el cariño conjunto.

– Espera…

Harry aflojaba el cinturón negro, con inseguridad bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de vestir gris y con impaciencia desabrochaba el último signo de barrera.

– ¿Qué…? – jadeó al tener entre su mano la erección que se insinuaba aún más por la costura del bóxer.

– Seguro de lo…

– Totalmente – bajó hasta su miembro descubierto y lo sumergió en su cavidad húmeda.

– Y Ginebra – las palabras sofocadas ya no eran relevantes, todo era locura.

Aún así, Harry respondió tan diplomáticamente como pudo.

– Puede esperar a la siguiente vida, porque en esta ya estoy ocupado.

Draco no dudó más en entregarse al placer.

••••

Epílogo

Grita, gime, solloza, patea y golpea. No, no es el nuevo producto de la línea Nenuco y tampoco es el bebé de Hermione y Ron. Es Ginebra Weasley que no soporta ser cambiada por un maldito sangre pura y exmortífago. Sin embargo, el berrinche no es suficiente y la mirada compasiva de Harry es lo último que le dedicará.

••••

Fin

Gracias por leer!

Sé que es tarde... seeeh! Ya van para dos semanas después de la fecha, pero estaba de viaje y no pude subirlo antes porque tenía a mi cargo una de mis sobrinas. Así que espero que lo reciban, aún cuando ya no sean fechas y dejen comentarios que todos son recibidos con agrado. Que hayan tenido felices fiestas y si no, el vino se aplica en toda fecha (aumenten la dosis si es necesario).

Review??


End file.
